I Can't Change The World
by MusicIsWhoIAm
Summary: Halle Read has dreamed of being a country music artist since she was a little girl, now she's 18 and auditioning for The Voice. She soon develops a romantic interest for one of the coaches but will she risk her career for what she thinks is love?
1. Chapter 1

-Halle's Point of View-

This might be the most terrifying time of my life. My palms were sweaty, my heart felt like it was gonna pop outta my chest. Season 5. I sighed. In less than 10 minutes I'd go onstage and sing for Christiana, CeeLo, Adam, and Blake Shelton for God sake. I rehearsed the song over and over in my head, praying I wouldn't forget the words.

In what seemed like no time at all, the producer handed me a microphone and nudged me toward the stage. I took one last deep breath and walked into the dimly lit room. Each step I took echoed in my ears. As I reached the center of the stage the lights got brighter and the introduction of the song played. This had been my dream since I was little. I was ready. But I was shaking. I lifted the microphone to my lips and began singing softly.

_"Four years old, with my back to the door,_

_All I could hear, was the family war_

_Your selfish hands, always expecting more _

_Am I your child? Or just a charity ward?" _

The crowd cheered a little but no chairs were turning. The songs tempo began picking up and I continued, walking around the stage aimlessly.

"_You have a hallowed out heart but its heavy in your chest_

_I tried so hard to find it but its hopeless. _

_Hopeless, you're hopeless... "_

Don't cry I thought to myself. Don't you dare cry.

_"Oh father, please father,  
I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go.  
Oh father please father, Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter." _

A chair turned. The crowd cheered. That was all I needed. I was going to sing my heart out, I was no longer afraid.

I began my next line softly again

"_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl? How could you push me right out of your world? Lied to your flesh and your blood. Put your hands on the ones you swore you loved... "_

And like that, I was ready. With a seemly violent shake my head I belted out my last few lines with such intensity. My emotions bubbled out. My eyes were tearing at the words that meant so much to me.

" _Don't your remember I'm your baby girl?_

_ How could you throw me right out of your world?_

_ So young when the pain had begun, now forever afraid of being loved..."_

I was doubled over singing, practically on my knees. My free hand was tangled in my curly hair. The crowd cheered, the other 3 chairs turned. They were all staring at me, as I sung my last line, holding it out for as long as I could.

_"Oh father, please father, _

_I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go, _

_oh father please father..._

_ Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter. " _

I let out a huge sigh of relief and tried my hardest to hold back my tears. The coaches were standing, the crowd was standing, cheering, clapping. I couldn't believe it. All of this came from singing in my room everyday. I put on my best smile and did a tiny little bow.

When the cheering died down CeeLo spoke first.

" That... Was incredible, what's your name honey?"


	2. Chapter 2

-CeeLo's Point of View-

"That… was incredible. What's your name honey?"

The girl on stage stared at me for a second and shook her head,

"Wait what?" She said

We all laughed. I gave her a quick smile. "What's your name?"

She nodded, "Halle Read."

Damn she was gorgeous, even though she was wearing cowboy boots.

"Alright Halle, how old are you?"

She looked down a little bit and spoke.

"I'm eighteen."

The crowd roared. I think we were all shocked. Her voice made her seem so much older than she is. Blake spoke before I had the chance to continue.

"Well Halle, CeeLo's right. You're absolutely incredible. But you sure as hell don't sound eighteen. Your voice, it's so…. Mature. You showed so much emotion in your performance. And ya' know, based off your attire, I'd say that you'd like to be a country artist? " Blake raised an eyebrow.

Halle nodded slowly.

"Oh here we go again." Adam rolled his eyes. "Why is it that all the greatest voices want to be country singers!?" Listen Halle, I want you on my team. More than I've ever wanted anyone before. You have the most amazing voice. You sing with such passion, and that's what it's all about. I'll do anything to get you on my team. I'll talk with a country accent if that's what it takes."

Halle chuckled and smiled.

Christina began, "You know, it's hard to have me turn my chair around but wow. You're unbelievable. Now, I might not start speaking in a country accent for you but I'd be more than delighted to have you on my team. "

"So Halle, who's it gonna be?" I said, smiling at her.

"Oh gosh…" She let out a sigh. "It's really amazing to have all of you turning around for me but… I'm a country girl at heart. I'm going with Blake."

"YES!" Blake cheered as he jumped out of his chair and gave Halle a hug. The rest of us groaned. It was gonna be hard to beat Blake with her on his team.


	3. Chapter 3

-Adam's Point of View-

"Damn you Blake!" I shouted after him when we walked backstage.

"What!? You're still upset that Halle chose me over you!?"Blake shouted back

"She's amazing dude! Of course I'm still upset!"

Not only was she an amazing singer, she was drop dead gorgeous. Oh, crap. Could I get arrested for thinking like that?

Blake punched me lightly. "Looks like I'm gonna be winnin' again this season."

"Don't be so sure, you redneck piece of shit." I said jokingly.

Blake laughed his big Santa Clause laugh. "Hey at least I've got Halle…. UNLIKE YOU." He laughed again. "I'll see you later man, I gotta go pick up Miranda."

He walked out the back door, leaving me alone. I sighed and checked my phone. Oh no, six missed calls from Behati. Well, I'm fucked. I walked to my car and dialed her number. No answer.

"Hey Babe, Sorry I didn't answer,"

I said mindlessly to her voice mail.

"We were filming The Voice today, remember? Well, call me back later, okay? Love you."

I hung up and tossed my Iphone into the passenger's seat. I started driving, and turned on the radio. I guess I might have gotten a little too into the song cause I almost hit some girl with long curly hair and cowboy boots. I slammed my brakes and came to a stop about 2 inches in front of her. Oh my gosh, I almost hit Halle. She was obviously completely startled as she bolted across the street.

I rolled down my window, "Halle! I'm so sorry!"

She turned around, slightly confused that the man who almost hit her, knew her name.

"Oh uh, it's alright!" She said awkwardly.

I looked at the sky as it started pouring.

" Need a ride!?" I yelled to her

She looked up, and nodded.

"Well come on, get in."

She ran to the passenger side of car and hopped in, already soaked.

"Thanks so much, Adam."

I nodded, turned the radio off and drove down the road. "So, where are you headed?"

"Uhh…"

She looked through her bag and pulled out a paper.

"The hotel on Clark avenue."

"Oh, I'm staying there too." I smiled.

She nodded slightly and smiled. "That's cool… Sorry for not picking you today, by the way."

I shrugged. "It's fine. It'll be hard to beat Blake with you on his team though."

She looked down. "Not really. I'm not gonna win. "

I raised an eyebrow. "You really don't know how great you are."

She sighed and shook her head.

We sat in awkward silence until we reached the hotel. She stepped out of the car. "Thanks again, Adam."

I watched her walk into the hotel and head for the elevator. There was something about her… Damn it Adam! Stop thinking like that. You're engaged you idiot.I thought to myself as I headed toward my hotel room.


	4. Chapter 4

-Halle's Point Of View-

Oh. My. Gosh. I flopped down on the super soft hotel bed. I couldn't believe what was happening. I had just gotten on The Voice. Team Blake. I sighed into the comforter. Who was I gonna tell? Was I allowed to tell people?

I sat up and looked around the room. It seemed so cold… just an empty hotel room with my suitcase and guitar sitting in the middle of it.

I walked into my bathroom and stared at my reflection in the mirror. Who am I? I knew the answer to that but no one ever seemed to like who I was. My mind quickly flashed back to the days when I was really young. Dad walking into the living room late, swaying side to side; He'd look at my brother and I and shake his head. Spilling his alcohol on the floor he'd walk away without saying a word. Mom would act like everything was okay but we heard her cry in the middle of the night. We saw her bruises that she'd try to hide. He would clean up his act for a month or so, and try to be the man that his father never was. But every time I'd start to believe in him, he'd slip back into his addiction..

I shook my head, trying to forget about it all. I wouldn't let his memories rule my life anymore. I took out my phone and dialed my brother John.

"Halle!" He answered with obvious excitement

"John! " I laughed, "Guess what!?"

"umm…. YOU GOT ON THE VOICE!?"

He was so great at embracing other people's excitement.

"Yeah! Not only that, Team Blake!" I yelled back into the phone

"Oh my gosh, I knew you would!" He said, "I told you that you were amazing!"

I smiled as if he could see me. "I know John, I know."

"When does the show air? I have to watch you perform."

"Next Thursday, at 8 I think. "

"Oh I'm so excited…" He faded off and I heard a bit of a sniffle "I'm just so happy you got out of your – "

I cut him off there. "I know, let's just not talk about that right now. You have to come visit me here. I'll email you all the information, alright?"

"Okay, okay." He replied.

"Oh, and don't tell anyone I made it. It'll be a surprise." I looked at the clock "I gotta go John, I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Back at you sis." I heard the click of the call ending. I let out a sigh and thought about the battle rounds coming up in a few days.

This was gonna be a hell of a journey...

Authors Note: Hi Everyone! I know the story hasn't really been all that interesting so far but I'm trying to introduce you all to Halle, and also make her somewhat mysterious at the same time. Please please please, review! I'd love to hear what you all have to say! And yes, this will be a romance story, soon enough. Promise.


	5. Chapter 5

-Halle's point of view-

It was the day of the battle rounds and I was more than just nervous. I could not stop shaking. Blake had chosen a DOLLY PARTON SONG. I had to learn it, with the runs, rifts and harmonies in two days. Not only that, he chose to put Jeanette as my competition. She was insanely talented and obviously had much more experience than I did. I sighed and looked down at my feet as Jeanette hummed our song, waiting for our cue to come on stage.

About two minutes later, the producer handed us our microphones and shoved us out the stage door. I tried to walk with my head held high but it was even more terrifying than the audition! We took our spots on the opposite sides of the stage and the introduction played. Jeanette began singing, forcefully

"_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene Jolene, _

_Oh I'm begging of you please don't take my man._

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene , Jolene,_

_Please don't take him even though you can."_

I began singing the next verse, somewhat nervously. I walked toward Jeanette and sung…

"_Your beauty is beyond compare,_

_ with flaming locks of auburn hair_

_and ivory skin with eyes of emerald green_

_Your smile is like a breath of spring _

_Your voice is soft like summer rain _

_And I cannot compete with you, Jolene."  
_  
I gestured toward her, as if she was Jolene.

"_He talks about you in his sleep, _

_There's nothing I can do to keep from crying_

_When he calls your name, Jolene."_

Jeanette began singing along with me, harmonizing, creating the high part.

"_And I can easily understand _

_That you could easily take my man_

_But you don't know_

_What he means to me Jolene."_

The rest of the performance was sort of a blur to me. She sung the next few verses alone and I ended the song, belting with such emotion , emotion that I forgot I had.

"_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, I'm begging of you please don't take my man._

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Please don't take him just because you can…."_

The crowd cheered, and cheered and cheered. Jeanette hugged me for some reason, although during rehearsals she made it very clear she didn't like me.

Carson Daly came onto the stage and stood between us. He directed questions towards the coaches, and finally came to Blake.

"Ya' know Carson, this really is a tough decision. I paired these two young ladies together to see who could really fight their way to the top. And ya know, both of them did a fantastic job, but… " he sighed "The winner of this battle is… Halle. "

I gasped and put my hands over my mouth. I mindlessly gave Jeanette another hug and muttered something about not giving up. I went over to Blake and gave him a huge hug when I noticed Adam staring at me. I ignored it, thinking he must have zoned out, and walked off stage with a huge smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

-Adam's Point of View-

Oh thank god Blake chose Halle. She totally crushed Jeanette. And once again, Halle is so god damn gorgeous. I'm sure Behati looks at other men all the time, so I can look at other women right? Since Halle and Jeanette's battle was last, we all headed back stage for a party of sorts. I scanned the room for Halle but couldn't find her.

"Yo Blake," I walked up behind him, "You know where Halle is?"

He looked at me obviously confused by my sudden interest in her. "Uh... Yeah, she went to her dressing room. Why?"

"I wanted to talk to her about some hotel stuff. We're staying at the same one." Wow that was the worst excuse I've ever made in my life.

He narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly. "I need a beer," he said as he walked away.

I laughed lightly and headed toward Halle's dressing room. When I got to the door, i barely heard her breathless sobs over the music playing. I knocked lightly...

"Halle?... It's Adam..."

The sobs stopped but she didn't answer.

" Halle, I'm gonna come in, alright? "

Silence.

I turned the door knob slowly and walked in to find her curled in a ball on the floor.

"Halle, " I rushed down to her, "What's wrong?" I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head and kept it tucked between her knees.

"Halle, you won the battle, why are you so upset? "

She immediately started crying again.

"Shh..." I said as I pulled her into my lap and stroked her hair.

I'll admit, it might have been more than just a friendly gesture.

She continued sobbing into my chest.

I must have sat there for half an hour with her in my lap before she finally ended up crying herself to sleep. I picked her up and walked out the back door to my car, her in my arms. Her long curls rubbed against my neck. Her warmth gave me a feeling I had never experienced before. That's when I was sure that she was something special.


	7. Chapter 7

-Halle's point of view -

I woke up in an unfamiliar room, it was pitch black. It was probably about four in the morning, I looked around, seeing nothing but darkness. I closed my eyes, who ever had brought me here had the decency to put me on a comfortable bed. As I was drifting back to sleep, I felt movement on the other side of the bed. Moments later an arm was wrapped around me, and a bare chest was pressed against my back. I didn't even react, I was drifting too quickly into a deep sleep.

-6 hours later-

I woke up again, with light shining through the curtains and that same arm wrapped around me. I studied the tattoos on this random arm. Wait. Tattoos. Holy shit. That was Adam Levine's arm wrapped around me. That was Adam Levine spooning me. Oh. My. Gosh. I jerked away without thinking of trying to leave quietly. Crap. Well he was awake now.

"Huh? What?" He sat up, confused, with his hair flying in different directions.

Aw he's so cute... No. No. Stop that. He is not cute.

He studied me momentarily. "Oh no, this isn't what you think Halle. "

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"We didn't do anything, I swear. Remember? You were crying, then you fell asleep and I carried you to my room. " he rambled nervously.

"You did?" I questioned, some what touched.

He nodded slowly.

"Well uh, thanks. " I gave him a little smile.

He nodded. "So you gonna tell me why you were crying?" He asked.

"Nope. " I replied and climbed out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked softly

"To my room?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Oh right. I have a question first. Do you want to learn guitar for the show? I talked to Blake and he thinks it would be a good idea. " He stared at me waiting for an answer.

"Uh-uh sure. "

"Great!" He sat up a little more. "I'll teach you! Come back at like 3 :30 okay? "

I nodded slowly and walked out awkwardly.

As I walked back to my room I couldn't stop thinking about him. Bare chest against my back, hair everywhere, arm around me. It was the best feeling in the world. I knew this wasn't allowed, official rules on The Voice. But I felt myself longing for more.


	8. Chapter 8

-Halle's Point Of View-

What. The. Heck. Adam Levine, wanted to teach me guitar. I wasn't even on his team! This was all sinking in as I walked back to my hotel room. Something definitely wasn't right here… I tossed my sweater off onto the bed as my door closed. Wait a second… DAMN IT. He said he found me crying hysterically. Oh my gosh, how could I be so stupid! I left myself vulnerable! I've been keeping my reputation of being so "strong," for years. I cursed myself under my breath as I walked into the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Mascara marks fading into my cheeks, the beautiful high-low dress I had worn for the battles was now streaked with make up as well. I looked like an absolute mess.

As I tossed the dress to the floor, I sighed. I couldn't believe this was all really happening. I looked at myself in the mirror. I sighed again and shook my head. I turned on some music and got in the shower. As the hot water hit my back I hummed along to the song.

"_Today, I'm gonna keep on walking,_

_I'm gonna hold my head up high,_

_Got no more tears to cry._

_Today, I'm gonna stand out in the rain_

_Let it wash it all away,_

_Wash it all away." _

I smiled, remembering how John and I used to sing this together at the local dinner on Friday nights. John never really got into singing as much as I did. He loved playing the drums though. He formed his own band but they broke up when Mom died. My mother was a beautiful woman, with long blonde, pin straight hair. Unlike my curly frizzed up brown mess. She was about 5 foot 3, and thin. She used to try so hard to keep John and I happy that she often forgot about herself. She was like a saint. I'm not sure how she ended up with such a bad man. I'm sure Dad was a good guy at one point. But that ended seemed to end pretty quickly, from my memories.

I turned off the water and wrapped myself in a towel. I threw on some sweat pants and a T-Shirt. I debated putting on make-up but it seemed like a waste of time. I threw my soon-to-be frizzy hair in a bun and layed down on the bed. I looked at the clock, 20 minutes till I had to meet Adam. Seemed like a pretty good amount of time to take a nap. I set an alarm and let myself dose off.


	9. Chapter 9

_ Authors Note_ Hello! If anyone reads this story, I'm sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. I'm a busy person, believe it or not. Haha. Anyway! I'm gonna continue now sooooo YAY.

-Adam's Point Of View-

When Halle left, I smiled. I would have done anything to spend more time with her, and now I'm getting the chance. "Oh crap." I muttered. I told her that Blake wanted me to teach her guitar. Blake didn't even want her to learn. I grabbed my iPhone off the floor, and called him.

"Hello?" His thick southern drawl made him so recognizable.

"Hey Blake... uh, I'm teaching one of the people on your team guitar. Alright?"

"Wait, What?" He said

"Uh. Yeah. Halle. She should learn so... yeah."

"I don't know why in the name of God you're doin' this but I honestly don't care. Looks like another win for Team Blake."

"Ha. Ha." I said sarcastically. "Talk to you later." I hung up and tossed my phone back on to the bed.

I let out a long sigh and closed my eyes. Halle was probably the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. And I had seen a lot of girls. I couldn't get the image of her crying out of my head though. It was the most puzzling thing. She was so confident, she looked like the type who'd never cry. The type who never breaks down. Obviously there was more to her than what we all saw.

About twenty minutes later, there was a knock at my door. I jumped up and ran to open it. There she was. Halle, brown hair tied up in a bun, in a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Even dressed casually she still was memorizing.

She looked down, "Uh hi."  
I smiled slightly "Come on in."  
She walked in slowly as if she'd never been here before.

"You want a drink or anything?" I asked her

She shook her head slightly and muttered, "No thank you."

"Okay. So, " I walked over to a stool and gestured for her to sit down. "Do you know anything about Guitar?"

She took a seat, and shook her head. "I tried learning when I was 12 but my guitar got ruined in the hurricane."

I shook my head. "I'm really sorry about that. But you'll pick it up fast."

She shrugged as I handed her the guitar. I stood behind her and put my hands over hers, directing them at the right strings. About an hour or so later she was practically playing "Wake Up Call," perfectly. There was one note that she kept missing though. 

I pointed it out to her and put my hands over hers once again. She turned her head a little and looked up at me. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Suddenly her lips were on mine, I felt my heart pound and I kissed her back. I dropped the guitar and picked her up. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I set her down on the couch. I was on top of her, kissing. Her lips were soft and delicate. My hand was tugging at her shirt when she stopped. 

"Oh god..." She said quietly. "No. No. No." She pulled herself out from under me and ran out the apartment door.

I sat there, staring at her run away.


End file.
